


The Empress' Needs

by DarkMage13



Series: Reylo Short Stories [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU where Rey kills the Emperor and takes over, Begging, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Glove Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rey is shy and horny poor girl, Reylo Smutember, Soft Ben Solo, minor mention of somnophilia at the end but nothing happens, sequel to a previous fic but can be read standalone, softest darksiders around return and get a bit kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: The Empress is due in a few months to her firstborn child. Life has been interesting and very tiring, but at least she has her loyal knight and father of her baby to see to her needs.Allof them.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Short Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055783
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020





	The Empress' Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo it's still the 28th where I am so I am actually still on time. Enjoy this mindless fluff/romp with our horny darksiders.
> 
> This is a sequel to my previous [fic,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116844) but can be standalone.
> 
> Prompt: 1+1=3 (Breeding Kink)

Empress Kira cracked open her eyes and yawned and stretched her limbs. She had slept through her alarm again, but that was fine, her knight would take care of it.

She tried to roll over on her other side to move out of the silky sheets but found she was too fogged up from sleep to muster the effort to do so. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her sleep-addled thoughts.

_ Ben, can you come help me? I’m too tired to move. _

A moment of silence before the comforting voice of her lover spoke in her mind.

_ This meeting is almost over. _

She sighed and snuggled into her copious pillows. Her spine and hips have felt much better now that they had something to alleviate the discomfort and increase in weight.

Kira felt a kick in her swollen abdomen. Ah, her little dark starlight was awake too.

It was strange, being pregnant. Well, being pregnant with a child she wanted for so long with her most loyal knight as the father—the very giving, lovestruck, devoted father—in her position would be odd to many outside looking in. She had to admit, being able to sleep in while he took over her morning meetings was a nice benefit.

But her sex drive was in high gear.

She learned how to shield her thoughts from Kylo for privacy in her own head, so she’s been going stir-crazy, horny as all hell for the last few weeks but feeling like she was a disaster, her body huge and exhausted with her growing child. But that wasn’t killing her sex drive. She was horny. And sleepy. But mostly horny.

Kira huffed in frustration; she couldn’t even finger herself anymore.

The door opened and her knight in his flowing robes approached her, brushing the back of his hand over her cheek.

“My love?” he said and oh  _ fuck _ she wanted him to continue speaking to her with that deep, sexy voice of his.

“Hmmm, can you help me get up?” She held out her hands and he grasped her wrists and tugged her gently over onto her other side and sat her up.

Kylo looked into her eyes and her heart melted as he caressed her belly. “Anything else?”

Again, Kira wondered just how she was so damn shy around him still even though they had coupled together several times over to create this little bundle of joy that she could feel in the Force. She was the kriffing empress of the entire galaxy, she commanded a terrifying presence and gave no mercy to her enemies. They could bow or they could die.

Now she was pregnant, shy, and horny. Fantastic combination.

He pressed a kiss to her stomach while she was lost in thought, snapping her out of her reverie. “Rey?”

“I want sex,” she blurted out, turning five different shades of red before standing up and waddling to the ‘fresher.

* * *

Kylo adored the hell out of his empress. He worshipped her body over and over every time they came together. When she was confirmed to be pregnant, he loved her all over again with kisses and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

She was initially very nauseous. Kylo had to take up helping her rule the galaxy due to her nausea and he was happy to do it. 

There was something about watching her grow in size, her growing with  _ his _ child. The child they made together. It was a boost to his confidence and to his arousal. He put her in this state,  _ he _ did that. His pride swelled, among other things.

He didn’t touch her though, resigned to seeing to his needs alone when she slept, which was now, very often. She didn’t want sex nor did he want to hurt the baby. It was fine, if a bit painful.

Hearing his empress admit that she wanted sex, well, that made him hard in five seconds.

Rey came out of the ‘fresher—oh how he loved calling her that, like her name was sunshine and that was very befitting—and she stared with wide eyes as he sat on the bed, impassive.

“Come here,” he said, lowering his tone. He felt her shudder in the bond, but she wordlessly obeyed, waddling over to him and moving to sit down.

“No,” he stopped her, and she froze with wide eyes. “I didn’t say sit on the bed.” To emphasize, he leaned back and extended his thigh out.

She sat down on his thigh, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking like a wide-eyed doe.

Kylo leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Does my lovely empress want to be  _ fucked _ ?”

Rey’s eyes dilated. “Yes,” she whispered. “I need it, I need your cock so badly.”

His hand wandered through her bed hair, his other hand trailing down the arch of her beautiful neck, down the center of her chest, to her bump.

He got harder just looking at the swell of her belly.

“It’s safe, you won’t hurt me, or the baby,” she said, leaning into his touch, closing her eyes.

With a whisper, he delivered his threat to her ears. “Then allow me to tell you what I’m going to do to you. First, I will eat your pretty cunt, then I will play with your tits, and while I do that, you’re going to beg for me. Once I think you’ve begged enough, I will fuck your cunt and maybe, I will let you come."

She whined. "Ben…"

"Or I can just go get you your late breakfast and leave you until nighttime."

She pouted, but complied. "Please fuck me now. Please."

He kissed her, soft and sweet, rubbing his hand over her bump before he tugged up on her nightgown and over her head. He picked her up into his arms and laid her gently on the bed with a million pillows to support her body. Having settled her in, Kylo pressed one more kiss to her lips before making his way down, worshipping her breasts, now bigger and fuller from the changes to her body. Kylo didn’t think he would be into a pregnant woman’s body so much, but perhaps it was also Kira’s body. She was soft and curved, having become less vigorous with her training and eventually stopped altogether the spars, and he loved it. He loved all of her and he wanted a taste.

Pressing kisses on her swollen breasts and down her bump, he slowly pulled down the soft cotton panties she took to wearing, rather than the sexy lace she would use to entice him to bed months ago.

“Such a bad empress,” he said, teasing her labia with a gloved finger, never quite reaching where she was burning to be touched. “Not telling me what she wanted.”

He could hear her thoughts, loud and clear, full of doubts and concerns over her own body.

“You’re still sexy and beautiful to me, you know,” he continued on. “Always. Now be a good little empress and…” His finger dipped into her folds. “ _ Beg. _ ”

So she did, keening and quivering under his touch as his finger and the ridged texture encircled her bundle of nerves but not touching, dipping in just the tip into her opening before teasing up her cilt again. He did this over and over.

“Ben please, please please,” she moaned, clutching the pillows and sheets. “I’m dying please, I'll be good for you.”

He lightly rubbed her bump, the leather sending tingles across her skin. He leaned down and flicked his tongue across her nub and her squeals were melodious. He continued to lick and suck and nibble on her soaked cunt, loving how she vibrated and arched in pleasure. Kylo could feel her on the brink, the threshold of how much she could take before falling off… And he pulled away.

Kira whined and cried, her hands reaching for his. “Please let me come, please.”

Kylo licked his own lips, taking in her sweet flavor. “Hmmm, no.” He reached over and gave her tender breast a squeeze. “Beg, my empress.”

“Ben I will do anything, anything. I’m dying. Please fuck me. Please let me come.”

With a flick of his tongue over her breast, he looked up into her eyes. Her hair was even messier than just her usual bedhead. Her skin was flushed in the low lighting of their shared quarters. And she was gasping and so magnificent.

Releasing her breast only to do the other one sent a shock through her spine.

_ My love, so impatient. _

_ You’re such a tease. _

His mouth released her pink nipple with a wet pop and he reached for her hands, kissing her softly before rolling her onto her side and settling in behind her. Trailing kisses across her back, he whispered soft nothings in her ears about how beautiful she was, how fierce yet soft on the inside she was. He lightly pinched her ass, still wearing the leather gloves she loved so much.

Undoing his trousers and pulling out his cock, he opted to keep his clothes on. Something about the image of consuming her in his arms while in all black drove him mad with lust.

“Raise your leg,” he said.

She obeyed. He guided her leg on his thigh and with a bit of shifting, Kylo found the right spot to make this comfortable for her. The tip of his cock nudged at her entrance.

“What do you want?” he asked, knowing she was going crazy from not coming.

“For you to fuck me, Kylo Ren,” she breathed out. “Please fuck me.”

He slid more into her tight heat until he bottomed out and he had stuffed her full. With slow, languid thrusts, he delivered more words to her ears.

“I’m going to fuck you, over and over. I will fill you until you give me a second, a third, a fourth child just so I can see you looking so fucking sexy like this.”

“Oh fuck,” she moaned out as his thrusts got faster. His hand reached for her throat, fingers teasing up and down.

“Beg.”

She was so sensitive that touching her would throw her over the edge.

“Please Kylo, ah! I want to come on your cock. Please!”

His hand on her neck went down to her soaked folds and he pressed against her cilt and she was done for. Her pleasure spiked through the bond and her cunt clamped down on his cock, squeezing him so tightly he came right then and there. Her lovely cries died down to soft whimpers as he pulled out of her and sat up to admire how utterly ruined he made her. The all-powerful Empress of the entire galaxy and she was reduced to this, begging, needy, and boneless in his arms.

A little bit of his cum leaked out of her. Gathering it up on his gloves he pushed it back in. “It belongs in your pretty cunt,” he said simply.

Kira extended her hands to his and he pulled her up to sit upright in his arms.

“You know you can just ask any time right?” he said, taking off his ruined gloves and stroking her hair with his bare hands.

Kira smiled and ah, there was that sunshine smile. The one that made her  _ Rey _ to him. “Right.” She yawned, the satisfaction in the bond overcome from sleepiness.

“You can’t sleep again, you need to eat,” Kylo reprimanded her when she tried to lie back in the covers to nap.

She pouted. “I’m the empress.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re also my baby-mama and you need to eat.”

She kissed his knuckles. “Well, after I eat can you fuck me? Even if I’m asleep?”

Kylo thought he was going to die of of a raging hard-on from that statement. He rushed out of the room, excited at future prospects. He could hear her laughing in their bond.


End file.
